


【kentan】沉浸

by anxing



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxing/pseuds/anxing
Summary: 有一点kytan
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 3





	【kentan】沉浸

夜晚会闻起来不一样。

kenny脱下沾满酒液t恤，胳膊搭在垃圾箱上点了根烟。烟气随风往睫毛上刮，熏得他把眼睛眯了起来。金色的睫簇在一起，像是抖动着绒毛的小虫。透过狭窄的视线，他看到人群四散开来，在夜晚的蓝色里模糊成分离的色块，只有鲜绿色浅得扎眼。

“kenny！来上车，我送你回家。”那个浑身红彤彤的犹太人招呼着他，说话间在车身上躺的东倒西歪。

“要不要脸啊！送死还拉着我！”kenny弹了下烟灰，笑着冲kyle吼了一声。stan扶住kyle，向他招手，刘海被汗水打湿，弯绕着粘在额头上。kenny想再看看他，想看看他的脸颊是否和众人一样有着湿漉漉的潮红。但stan很快就背过身，想办法把kyle塞进车后座里。

也是，他和kyle在一起的时候从不会看我。

烟灰燃透了半截，烫在手指上kenny也没觉得疼。他涂鸦一样把烟屁股往垃圾桶上蹭了几下，把搭在肩上的t袖抖了抖，又重新穿上。

他们今晚会做爱吗？

kenny脑海里有清晰的句子，唇舌在此刻却咕哝着哼起了派对里的歌。kyle蠢死了，他绝对不擅长那档子事。他会把stan弄痛，接吻只会又漫长又无聊，也不会动腰，最后只有他一个人爽到。kenny顺着地砖上的泥缝走的拖拖拉拉，街角的老鼠从他鞋面上窜过，晃动着屁股没入树丛。

那stan呢？他根本不在乎着些吧，即使kyle笨手笨脚，他也还是会和kyle一次次做爱。看着他的绿眼睛，亲吻他的雀斑。kyle对他做什么他都会开心，因为他真的喜欢kyle。

“啊，妈的，怎么这么热啊！”

kenny摸了摸牛仔裤的口袋，想凑出点硬币买冰啤酒，找了半天只抓出了一些小毛团和粘在口袋里的纸。他站在原地，脑袋空了一下。借着月光慢慢揉开干巴巴的纸团，一点点把脸上的汗揩净。

走到家的时候，厨房的灯还亮着。红色顺着破旧的窗口里透了出了，应该是他母亲的头发。

“妈，你在煮什么？闻着好怪。”kenny揪过挂在门上的毛巾擦了擦头顶上的汗。

“就是家门前的野菜。”

“能不能不吃那个，我上次看到有野狗往上面撒尿欸……”

“嘿！你要是想吃好东西，就出门赚钱，不然端给你狗屎你也给我吃！”

kenny歪了歪嘴巴，侧着身子走进了浴室。家里常年没有热水，所以在洗澡这方面，他还是期待夏天的。在发黄的浴缸底部，连水液也显得廉价。kenny把手掌在水里张开，等着它们能达到没过自己腿面的地步。

应该没有女孩愿意来我家洗澡吧，除非她住在旧拖车里，还有个捡废品的爷爷供她吃饭。kenny笑着拿过镜子旁的肥皂涂头发，钻进少得可怜的浅池里滑动身体。酒精，夏天，闷热的室内空气，扎在脚趾间的凉水，这些东西在此刻成为了他的一部分，闲适得让kenny昏昏欲睡。皮肤在水面下清亮得可爱，光滑得如同鱼的腹部。kenny躺得更平，他希望这些凉爽的水能裹住他，如同人类的拥抱。

其实，他也可以选我，我们又不用结婚，甚至可以待在一起几年就分手。

kenny枕在浴缸上，水液随着他的动作晃晃荡荡，一遍遍游过耳垂，等着额角的汗能滑下来融入其中。kenny想起stan卷缩在额头上的刘海，他想伸出手，摸一摸上面的汗。stan marsh有着适合夜晚的蓝眼睛，他希望，stan能一直看着自己。kenny两眼发酸，模模糊糊地闭起了眼睛。

stan marsh站在车旁，两手插兜。他慢慢眨着眼睛，然后微笑。kenny回避他的目光，嘬了下烟嘴，好像这烟是他偷来的一样，他小心地把烟气吞进舌头上，然后松下肩，缓缓吐出。

要是我的话，我才不要一遍遍吻你。我要捏着你的下巴，看你因为情欲涌动的表情。你抓破我的脸，用拳头打我也无所谓，我会干地更凶，直到你尖叫，水淋淋的眼睛愤恨又羞耻地看着我。

kenny皱着眉头低头走了过去，他别过头，是stan捧着他的脸轻轻印上了一个吻。

“…stan？”

stan的睫毛扫过他的皮肤，kenny能感觉到一块湿软的肉流入了他的齿间，尝起来像冰啤酒，让人想吞入更多。kenny勃起地厉害，但他也没有动，他舍不得stan呼在自己脸上的热气，还有他对于自己后颈的抚摸。

“你有没有带套啊？”

stan的温度退去，下巴靠在他的肩头，手指往kenny腹下探去。

“啊，我，我带了，你躺在后座。”

kenny能感觉到stan一直看着他，他反而成了那个不敢抬头的人。他耸动屁股，肉体交合发出黏腻的声音，stan的小腿勾在他腰上，两腿间的内壁温热软滑。kenny耳边的金发扎进了眼角，他眨着睫拨弄，进而看到stan脸上红红的血丝，他的黑绒睫毛闪烁了几下，抿了抿被汗液弄湿的唇。

“kyle，我爱你。”

kenny把碎发别到耳边，闭上眼睛，夜晚的暖风爬上他们裸露在外的脚踝。然后是皮肤的味道，虫鸣，性交的快感，还有很多在黑暗里才能察觉到的东西。他在stan身体里抽插，节奏越发低沉短促，直到射精的那一刻，kenny无法抑制地弓起了背，咳出了哭声。stan的胸膛变得湿润，泪液顺着胸骨往腹部流去，在炎热的空气里闻起来咸丝丝的。

“kenny！你是不是在里面淹死了？！”

母亲在外面大声叫喊，kenny抖了一下麻木的身子，刷拉一下带起身上的水花。

“我好了！我这就出来！”

“别把水放了啊！留着冲马桶！”

“好，记着呢！”

kenny光着屁股，皱着眉头看了看浴缸里的脏水。水面涌动着，一股股爬上不可攀的缸壁。

我刚刚是不是在里面……

算了，反正是冲马桶的水。


End file.
